ST deep space 9 Wiki
For all members of the Yahoo! RPG group ST_deep_space_9 and Beyond to file information about their characters and events taking place in our spin off of the Star Trek franchise. ST_Deep_Space_9 has stood the test of time as one of the most active Role Playing Groups on Yahoo! After ten years of play time and nearly twenty years of in-character writing this group has flourished from both the excellence of its writers and their plots. Based in 2393 and 2409, DS9 takes us everywhere imaginable including plot basis on the station itself, Bajor, Cardassia, Earth, Betazed and Romulus. For the more adventurous, explore the quadrants on the famous Emissary-Class USS Fenrir or visit the new Bajor XI Station. New enemies, new alliances, new opportunities await you and your characters in this prolific RPG. Participate in current plots, future plots and even the mirror universe. Explore the dynamics created in the aftermath of a thalaron attack or the destruction of Qo'noS. Engage in the creative process of building characters, building relationships and building new realities. Come and discover the fun and fantasy of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Group posting and new member rules are located HERE. NOTE: ALL RIGHTS GO TO PARAMOUNT AND THOSE CREATIVE MINDS WHO WRITE FOR CANON TREK. THIS IS A FAN FICTION AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTER HISTORIES BELONG TO THE AUTHORS WHO LOVE THE STAR TREK UNIVERSE! Character Lists #'All Character list:' This is the MASTER list. If you are not sure where to look, this is the list for you. Every character in the game in the REGULAR universe is on this list. #'Reoccurring Characters: '''where the authors are 'still in the game' but are not listed as their characters in the main links. These characters are more supporting and will not have plots based just on them. If you cannot find a character here, they may be deceased or check the master list above. #'Reference Characters:' Characters who were played at one time but are now deceased or the author is no longer in the game. They are NPCs. #'Retired Characters:' Characters who were played at one time and are no longer but they are not deceased and the author is still in-game. #'Child Characters:' Characters who were BORN into the group and are under the age of ten Terran years old. These characters will not be under reference as well as in this category and will only be moved once 'of age.' If you cannot find a character here, please consult the master list. #'mUniverse Characters: Information regarding the mirror universe will be found at the following link. If that mCharacter is not found, it is either because a) they have not been played/referenced or b) they do not exist. #'''Deceased Characters: Characters who have died in the game. Some have only died in future plots or only in current plots making them alive but NPC in the other plot depending on the nature of the character. If you cannot find your character here, please check the master list. Extended Info #'Non-Character Pages:' In order to keep the front page tidy, all the information regarding plants, specialized words, changed canon, or new species of ST_deep_space_9 will be located on a separate page. #'Character Categories:' This link includes direct access to character categories such as citizenship's, character by author lists, military lists, species, division lists and well pretty much all lists for characters in the game and on wiki! #'Image LIbrary:' To look through the organized library of this wiki's images, please refer to the link. Latest activity Category:Browse